fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1- The Leaders
The Leaders is the first episode of the first season of Global Stars, which makes it the first episode of the series overall. It's the debut episode of all of the main idols, such as the main band Global Shinedust. Transcript: (After opening ends, we hear and see fans with silver, sapphire blue, ruby red and marigold fanlights cheer while waving their fanlights while four idols come up in shadows by a white spotlight) Aoi: We are Angel Starprime! Welcome to our duet show with Sexy Chou! (Fans cheer and wave their fanlights, while a postbox on top of them with a commentator was watching them) Commentator: Yes indeed, welcome to this duet show between the top idols of World Arts Academy Tokyo, Angel Starprime, and the winners of their recent Idol Debut Contest, Sexy Chou. (Song: I Love You) Areum: When you feel like there’s no way out, Love is the only way Rodrigo: hitoriji me o sa sete yo, watashi dake ni waratte yo Areum: I said Ooh shitto sa senaide yo, Ooh anata no toriko yo Rodrigo: mada ai ni okubyouna no, anata wo shinji sasete yo Areum: I said Ooh shitto sa senaide yo, Ooh anata no toriko yo Ayumu: I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU Areum: I love you everyday, Don’t get away, take me away I love you everyday, In everyway, neol saranghae Rodrigo: konna kimochi ni kidzuku ka na, anata no kimochi yomenai wa Ayumu: I love you everyday, Don’t get away, take me away I love you everyday, In everyway, neol saranghae Areum: konna kimochi ni kidzuku ka na, anata no kimochi yomenai wa (When they finish, a black light fades away and fans start cheering and waving their fanlights. Some fanlights changed colors into mint green, dark blue, magenta and orange) Man: (in English) Ladies and gentlemen, Sexy Chou… (Fans cheer as a screen comes out introducing the Sexy Chou members by alphabetical order. While that, five idols walk from the left side of the curtain and start their beginning poses) Song: I My Me Mine Carmen: onaji place, onaji days, kara mawari genkai, kibun shidai, jibun shidai, jiyuu wo kureru nara Anna: ari e nai, hoka ni nai, dare ni mo koe rarenai, riaru wo ageru, kono kankaku only only one Hibiki: no more ega kareta risou Cecilia: kotae rarenai Hibiki: no more furi kaeru shisen Hye-Yun: just going crazy now Hibiki: mou kore ja kowareso Carmen: nogare rarenai Anna: I gotta break it, let’s pop! Anna: I’m on top top top, ima watashi wo reset (I- I my me mine, I- I- I my me mine) Hibiki: I can’t stop stop stop, nani mo kamo wo reset (I- I my me mine, I- I- I my stop, stop) Cecilia: Re-re-replay (Click click click click) Carmen: Re-re-return (Click click click click) Hye-Yun: Re-re-re-re-reset (Click click click click) Anna: My mine, My mine, I my me mine (While the song is playing on TV, Su-Mi, Haruka and Cosette are lying down on their beds, feeling quite bored and are eating snacks; Su-Mi is drinking a Gabu Gabu drink, Cosette is eating strawberry filled Hello Panda cookies and Haruka is finishing her cheesecake. Haruka lies down to the end of her bed, when she sees two cat plushies. She screams and hides under the covers of her bed) Haruka: Scary kittens! Kose-chan! Help me take those cats away! (Cosette smiles and grabs the cats, and hug them tight) Cosette: (smiles sarcastically at them) You nasty kittens! Don’t scare my friends, especially Haruka-chan. She’s afraid of cats, you know that? (acts as cats) Yes~nya! We’re sorry~nya! (Then she opens the covers, seeing Haruka getting frightened. Cosette gives her a warm hug, making Haruka smile again. Both of them giggled, and Su-Mi smiled at them) Su-Mi: (whispers to herself while a flashback of highlights within the debut contest) That’s the point of our bond. Not any idol who bullied us at the debut contest has that. They just want to be in the top. Especially those girls, they are our rivals. (TV shows slow motion of each Sexy Chou member) (Doors open in a slam) Sienna: Hey mates! We got more of those snacks. Meixu: (giggles) And we also got Angel Starprime’s new CD. It’s recently on the Top 5 of the Japanese charts, the Top 10 of the Korean charts, and shocking news (does a cat-paw motion) Sienna: (grabs Meixu’s left arm) I’ll tell them, it’s number 4 on the world chart! Cosette: (drops a Hello Panda biscuit) EH?! NUMBER FOUR? AMAZING~NYA! Su-Mi: Right. It’s because they are top idols. And we need to be top idols too, right? Although we are near to become rookie idols, we should do our best, and maybe defeat them (smirks and points at the TV, showing Sexy Chou still dancing). Haruka: (feeling concerned) I’m not sure we’ll beat Sexy Chou….although you are a good leader of Global Shinedust, they have a stronger one (points at the TV screen, which focuses on Anna). Cosette: You mean Anna-san? Sienna: That’s right. And people thought she is the weakest member of Sexy Chou let. (Everyone poker faces at Sienna, except for Meixu who giggles and winks) Meixu: That’s because she failed the American group ANG48, due to not having potential there. Su-Mi: So although she is the leader, she has a weak point. Haruka: And a mean personality too. Remember how much she was when Sexy Chou triumphed us. All: (awkwardly looks at each other) SHE WAS A SORE LOSER! (laughes and hi-fives each other) Cosette: (silences everyone) But also, look (points at TV screen, which focuses Hibiki) The center is stronger than the leader. Look, here comes her biggest skill~nya! (in concert, line fades into subete ga kawaru,I can change the world, which music disappears and Hibiki nails a high note. Fans cheer on her) (Song carries on) Carmen: I’m on top top top, ima watashi wo reset (I- I my me mine, I- I- I my me mine) Cecilia: I can’t stop stop stop, nani mo kamo wo reset (I- I my me mine, I- I- I my stop, stop) Hye-Yun: Re-re-replay (Click click click click) Hibiki:Re-re-return (Click click click click) Carmen: Re-re-re-re-reset (Click click click click) Anna: My mine, My mine, I my me mine (Like Angel Starprime, they fade into a black light, but the white spotlight fades in again. The five idols who are standing here bow down) Sexy Chou: Thank you so much! (Waves to the audience and runs out of the stage, when they have been greeted by Angstar Prime) Areum: That was impressive, Chou-chan! Hye-Yun, I’m glad you joined a group like this. Hye-Yun: Thanks. I cannot thank them enough. Anna: (runs to them and shakes their hands, smiles and spoke dramatically) It’s a honor meeting you! We’re happy that we have to perform you. Hibiki: (grunts) Everyone but me! You know that I nailed that high note, but you see the sad feeling I had before I perform because (takes a deep breath) I hate you! All four of you! You have lame outfits, bad choreography and your lyrics suck! Listening to you makes me sick! (Areum glares at him and walks to punch him, but Ayumu grabbed her arm. Aoi cries and Rodrigo hugs her. All of the Sexy Chou members stepped back, hoping that they won’t get hurt) Areum: What do you think you are doing Ayumu? (takes his arm away from her) Trying to stop me! I’m the leader, and this person hate us, so as a leader, I have a right to do this! (Areum punches Hibiki, leaving Hibiki have a injured cheek. Cecilia grabs him up and puts him on her shoulder, and Hye-Yun followed them. Anna and Carmen glared at them) Carmen: Why did you do that? She’s our center! Ayumu: Exactly, why Areum? Areum: The group of idols has to have the best lyrics, best choreography and best outfits, but she just proved us wrong, so she deserved that, and all of my members agree with that. Ayumu: (sighs) Yes. I definitely have to agree with her. She’s my leader, and I’m proud that she is that role. Rodrigo: Guys, can we just leave? This is getting too upsetting. Ayumu: Yep, Rodrigo’s right. (faces Sexy Chou) You guys should too. It’s getting late. (all four of them walked on the right side of backstage) Carmen: We don’t care about that. Right, Anna? Anna: I disagree with this Areum girl, and Hibiki is right, well, she’s always right, or he, since the two of us know about her real gender. But anyway, we have way more better posture than Areum’s group! (runs) Carmen: (runs to catch her up) Anna! Wait! You don’t understand! (Cecilia and Hye-Yun runs into Cecilia’s room with Hibiki on the former’s shoulder.) (Then Cecilia places Hibiki on the extra bed. She was shaking and speaking worriedly and quickly in Spanish.) Cecilia: (Speaking quickly) ¡Ay! ¡Pobre, pobre Hibida! ¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio! (Turns to Hye-Yun.) Yu-tan,¡ayudarme, por favor! (Cecilia takes a deep breath. But she is still shaking a little.) Cecilia: (More calmly) Yu-tan, please help. Get some first aid stuff or something. ¡Ve! Go! Hibiku: I just don’t get it. What makes them so special that they get to perform exactly as the ar-Agh! A little warning before you put ice on my face Cilia? Cecilia: Ah! Lo siento. But the reason that they have to perform in a big arena is that they are famous worldwide artists now, Hibida! (grabs an American newspaper, with the headline saying “Top School Idols Reach #4 in the Worldwide Charts”) Hibiku: What? How come they are world famous now? That’s our target! Carmen: (arrives at the door) I think everyone in this school wants to be world famous, so that’s why they went here to educate. Cecilia: Carmelita! Where’s Anna-san? Carmen: Looks like she went another direction when I cannot find her. She’s too hard to catch up on, especially when she’s like this. Hye-Yun: Let’s don’t mind about Angel Starprime anymore. They hurt one of my fellow members. Cecilia: But, Yu-tan, Areum is your best friend! You should trust her! You always do, right? Hye-Yun: Not really. I’ll get some first aid from the nurse. (opens the door, feeling guilty) You know what, I’m guilty about having a friend who can bully someone. (shuts the door, leaving Carmen, Cecilia and injured Hibiku behind. She walked out and then Anna ran towards her in supersonic speed. Hye-Yun recognizes her and turns to catch her up) Hye-Yun: Anna, please wait! It’s alright, we’re here for...you (sees that Anna has gone already, and then walks back to get first aid). (Meanwhile, Su-Mi, Haruka and Cosette are lying down on their beds, and the light has turned shut. Haruka is sleeping with both of her bunny plushies, Cosette is watching “Does Senpai Still Hate Me?” on her laptop with headphones and Su-Mi is playing on her blue guitar. Su-Mi yelped as her guitar pluck pinched her finger, giving it a cut) Cosette: (feeling concerned, pauses the video and takes her headphones out) Are you alright, Sumi-chan? Su-Mi: Yes, it’s just I don’t know how to deal with guitars. Maybe since you're a musician, can you help me? I have a exam tomorrow with my Korean teacher, and I’m not quite sure if I’m going to pass on that. Cosette: Well, all you need to do is remember the chords for each song, and don’t get too hesitated. That’s what I do with my exams. Su-Mi: Thanks Cosette! You are an awesome friend! Cosette: And you are an awesome leader~nya. Haruka: You both are awesome… (Cosette and Su-Mi laughed) Cosette: (Stretching and yawning) I think it’s time I need to curl up now~nyaaa. I’ll catch up watching the anime tomorrow after training. Good night, Sumi-chan. Su-Mi: Good night. (Camera focuses on radio, which seems to be Carmen’s radio) Carmen: Alright everyone, we’re going to start with some stretches! Hibiku: Are you kidding me? There’s no way my skirt is going to split out! Carmen: It’s just us four, besides, we’re quite mature, and we know who you are really. (door opens, seem to be Anna) Cecilia: Anna! Welcome back! Hibiki: Why did you ran away last night? Anna: I felt like Hibiki didn’t do anything wrong. I thought Areum was the one showing off, just because she is the "leader". I don’t care about what I am really, except I am quite stronger than some people. Cecilia: But not Angel Starprime… Hibiki: (covers her mouth) Lame Starprime to be exact… Anna: Exactly. Hye-Yun: Maybe it’s just because your personalities clash, except you're the one who has a mother who’s fine with that. Anna: That is also exactly why. But I feel like Areum should hit me. Not Hibiki. If I was the center and I got injured, everyone will think of me as a ugly little bitch. Hibiki: So you think I’m a ugly duckling if I get injured. Well, that kinda seems the case. Carmen: Anna has obvious ideas, Hibiki, you should watch your ears for that! Hibiki: I have perfect ears for that, Carmen! I’m a elephant! Carmen: Now you're just showing off the place. Cecila: No, he isn’t! Carmen: Don’t let the school know about this, Cecilia, otherwise we’re doomed! Anna: (does a stop sign on Carmen and Cecilia) We won’t be doomed. We’ll be disqualified. I hear people do this all the time. And I don’t want Hibiki to be the next one. (points at Hibiki with a straight face) HIDE YOUR MASCULINE FACE AWAY FROM THE PUBLIC! Hibiki: Well, if that’s the case, I will. (bell rings) We’ll continue after lunch. (Hibiki opens the door, and Cecilia and Hye-Yun joins her) Cecilia: Seems that we aren’t doing well if that’s the cause. Hye-Yun: It’s all because of Angel Starprime! Hibiki: (shouts) LAME STARPRIME! (Door slams) Anna: I think I should have lunch too. I’m starving. See you soon Carmen. Carmen: Okay. I’ll give you some ensaimadas when you come back. I forgot to give them to you yesterday. (door shuts) Oh well… (Anna walks with her lunch tray when she saw two people talking and smiling at each other. They are Areum and Su-Mi. After Areum left, Anna walked over to Su-Mi and pull her tie gently) Su-Mi: Eh? What is with that tie pulling? Thank goodness it wasn’t that hard. Anna: Teehee, I just felt like doing it, since you are a weak leader to work with. Su-Mi: That’s not true! I seriously don’t like it when you bully me like that. Anna: I wasn’t bullying you but okay then...All I just want to tell you is (points at Areum) DON’T YOU EVER TALK TO THAT GIRL! (Areum turns around with a pissed face) Su-Mi: Umm...why? Anna: Well, not like both of us, she is proud of becoming a leader and likes showing off becoming the popular leader of a group like Angel StarPrime. Areum: That is so not true! I wasn’t showing off. I was trying to stop your center for disliking us. We hate haters. You don’t have haters don’t you. Anna: Nope, and we are glad about that. Areum: That’s it! I know you as a group have been lying. Don’t speak to us like that. (Areum punches her and other students become shocked, including Su-Mi, who walked back, and Areum walked away. Someone poked her, which seems to be a music teacher) Amber: Su-Mi Kim? That’s you right? (Su-Mi nods) You have your guitar exam in five minutes so please get ready. (looks at Anna) Oh my, you are injured or what? Anna: Someone punched me on the nose. Amber: (interrupts her with a gasp) Your nose is bleeding! We have to take you to the nurse immediately! Anna: Okay then. (Su-Mi arrives in the music class, when she’s been greeted by a Korean lady, old, slim and pretty) Dana: (in Korean) Su-Mi. I remember you. Please nail this well! Su-Mi: Um...yes! Gaja! (Su-Mi plays the intro of Gimmick Game on guitar, meanwhile Anna (this is a dream) is walking into the center of a plaza, when she turned on her radio and begin to dance. A guy dressed in MJ styled clothing appeared, who seem to be Anna’s role model, Ryota Akiyama and starts dancing with her) Ryota: Doushite darou Anata no yubi ga Watashi dake ni wa Kitanaku mieteru no. Dakara onegai Sono kitanai yubi de Watashi no karada sonna ni Nadenai de. (Nande da yo?) Sorya sou desho. Datte (Doushitanda yo?) Sono kotoba, anata ni ageru wa. Mata chigau sekai de Jibun dake mitashite Sore de nande shiranu kao de Watashi wo aiseru no? Anata wa kyou mo mata "Aishiteru" ga kusatteru Datte...　(Omae shika aisenai yo) Anata no kubisuji, hora, uso ga mieta. (Ryota faded away, with Anna leaving herself gutted. Su-Mi finished her guitar playing and Dana clapped her hands) Dana: (In Korean) You pass. Congrats. (bows to Su-Mi) Su-Mi: (bows to Dana happily) Thank you very much! (Dana exit and Su-Mi began to play more. She hummed softly as she was finding the chord for her solo song. Then Amazing Kiss began to play, and then she took her guitar away, transformed her school uniform to a long blue dress with spots of warm colours and began to dance in a background full of shapes in blue and dark blue) Su-Mi: Donna yume miteru no? Wasuretakunai Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka Futari de mirai e tobetan da Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo Amazing kiss Hoshi wa kagayaki kasanari atta aoi honoo Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember Amazing kiss This is only shooting star kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah (The song finished, and Su-Mi took her guitar and exited. Meanwhile Hibiki and Carmen were talking at Sexy Chou’s training room) Carmen: Hey, where did everyone go? We said we start our lesson half an hour ago. Hibiki: Maybe they are busy. Hye-Yun said that she’s at a designing course program with Cecilia, and I haven’t got spot of Anna. Carmen: Maybe Anna have to do a test on producing. That’s two and a half hours right. (Anna arrives with a plaster on her nose, and Carmen and Hibiki got shocked) Hibiki: (sarcastically) Looks like someone deserve that. Anna: Ugh….I hate this Areum girl. I think that she’s definitely showing off because she’s happy that she has to ‘kill’ haters like me and Hibiki. Carmen: Why did she punch you? Anna: I told Su-Mi of Global Shinedust to not to talk to her, and then she was pissed at me. Hibiki: You have a role to do that, that’s because you're the leader. Anna: Well, exactly. Guys, please leave me some time to let me do choreography for my solo! (Issho Ni Utaou plays and Anna dances her solo to the intro. The other Sexy Chou members, including Cecilia and Hye-Yun who arrived smiled and cheered at her) Hibiki, Hye-Yun, Cecilia and Carmen: That’s our leader! (While the instrumental of the song played, Su-Mi opened the door of her band’s training room when she saw her bandmates. Su-Mi smiled at them) Su-Mi: I...I passed my guitar exam. (All of the Global Shinedust members look at each other with happiness, and ran to congratulate Su-Mi) Cosette, Haruka, Meixu and Sienna: That’s our leader! (Photos of Sexy Chou and Global Shinedust training and talking to each other about choreography moves have been tooken while the chorus of Issho Ni Utaou and the ending of it is played. After that, the Global Shinedust members put their hands in) Su-Mi: That was good training everyone! Let’s do our best and become top idols in the future, like we always dreamed to! Fight! Su-Mi, Haruka, Cosette, Meixu and Sienna: On! (raises their hands) (Ending appears, and after ending the Global Shinedust idols wearing Chinese dresses in their image color smile and wave to the fans) Meixu: Everyone! Su-Mi, Haruka, Cosette, Meixu and Sienna: Happy Chinese New Year! Character Apperances: *Aoi Hamasaki *Areum Lee *Ayumu Yukimura *Rodrigo Jurina *Anna Lee *Hibiki Okudan *Carmen Castro *Hye Yun *Cecila Arena *Su-Mi Kim *Haruka Suzume *Cosette Bennett *Sienna Roberts *Meixu Chew *Amber Matsumoto *Dana *Ryota Akiyama Trivia: *This is the recent episode to have the most insert songs, with a total amount of 5, including cameo. Category:Global Stars Episodes Category:Global Stars